


白色圣诞节 【anything but you 番外之二】

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Series: 【盾冬】Anything But You [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize





	白色圣诞节 【anything but you 番外之二】

圣诞节前一天，他们闪电袭击了那不勒斯附近的一处纳粹据地，从安齐奥的德国人仓库里找到了香肠奶酪黄油啤酒，他们还找到了一些沙丁鱼罐头*。于是大家就地休整，史蒂夫把人分为两队轮班，让大家都可以享受这些战利品和半个平安夜——即便不是全部那聊胜于无。

”你轮上半夜还是下半夜，队长。“巴基兴致勃勃的翻阅着德国佬的收藏，”噢，他们居然有个手摇式留声机，太不可思议了，谁有唱片？我们应该放点圣诞歌曲。“

”你给咱们来一首。”尼克站在窗口，盯着外面的街道。镇子里的青壮年都远离家乡上了战场，剩下的都是老弱妇幼，饱受纳粹的折磨，饥饿寒冷又充满恐惧。他们痛揍德国佬的消息还没有传开，这可以作为圣诞礼物在圣诞节当天给他们一个惊喜。

”我不用休息，“史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的肩头，”你先睡吧。平安夜呢。“

”是啊，平安夜，异国他乡，没有雪也没有圣诞树，也没有圣诞礼物。”巴基眨眨眼，快速的亲了史蒂夫一口。

周围的人整齐的把视线偏离，装作什么也没有看见。尼克捂住眼，很小声的说“别当众，成吗，哥们。”他知道史蒂夫能听见。

史蒂夫有些尴尬的清了清喉咙，一瞬间不记得之前要说的话，就只想把那小子抓过来狠狠的回吻一下——但是巴基已经站在他的范围之外，装模作样的在打地铺。

大家陆续的躺下了，鼾声开始此起彼伏，长期的军旅生活造就了他们随时随地躺下就能睡死的技能，这是治疗失眠和神经衰弱的好方法，什么心理疗程都不如它。

史蒂夫和尼克点了一盏油灯，上半夜就在看着地图和讨论下一步计划中度过，轮值上半夜的人在四处巡逻，小心警戒。

然后史蒂夫听到巴基起身，他裹着毯子向自己走来。史蒂夫盯着那片黑暗，等待着。

尼克捏了捏鼻梁，突然看起来相当疲惫。

”队长，我出去转一转。屋子里太闷了，那些纳粹们一定是把通风口都堵死了。“尼克说完，就从另外一侧绕过，推开门出去了。

”你们在看地图？”巴基打着哈欠走了过来，蹲坐在尼克的座位上。军用毛毯把他裹得严严实实。但是史蒂夫能感觉到巴基的身子还是因为寒冷而打着颤。

史蒂夫冲着他张开胳膊，有些不好意思的说，”嗯，来这里？“他觉得自己的声音有些紧张。

在布鲁克林他们经常这样，但是那个时候他没有多余的意思，至少没有表露出多余的意思，但是他现在想这样做，不光光是因为两个人挨在一起可以取暖，还因为他想对巴基的身体做更多的事，比单纯的拥抱更多。

巴基点点头，史蒂夫这才注意到他的脸色带点腼腆，这太少见了——等到巴基紧张的坐在他的大腿上，然后掀开毛毯好裹住两个人的身体的时候，史蒂夫差点忘记了呼吸。

巴基毛毯下面光溜溜的，什么也没有穿。史蒂夫可以清楚得看到因为寒冷皮肤上起的鸡皮疙瘩，还有匀称结实的身体，充满了诱惑，巴基的屁股就直接坐在他的大腿根部，他能感觉到小巴基正抵着自己的肚子——他一定是故意的。

“我要掉下去了，抱住我。”巴基小声的抱怨，伸手搂住了史蒂夫的后颈。他的身体滚烫，散发出一股好闻又淫靡的气息，让史蒂夫突然觉得口干舌燥。

史蒂夫总算找回了自己的呼吸，他伸手搂住巴基的后背，那触感让他轻叹，下意识的用力把巴基抱在怀里，把自己的脸埋在巴基的颈窝里，狂热的呼吸着那里散发出的气息。他们这段时间都没有时间好好的在一起呆着，每次都是尽量速战速决只求最后释放。时间太紧张，战争太难熬。

史蒂夫感觉到巴基的手在背后收紧，两个人都无声的努力得挤压着对方，似乎想糅合到一起，粘成一块。过了一会儿，巴基喘息着分开了他们，毛毯滑落到了他的背后，堆积在史蒂夫的大腿上。

史蒂夫贪婪的注视着油灯映照下巴基的身体，两个人的喘息都重了起来，一个鼾声响唱歌一般抑扬顿挫，打断了两人之间的暧昧情绪。

巴基笑了，”肯定是达姆，“他说的是那个带着八字胡的英国人。

史蒂夫旋即想到这大厅的暗处躺着一半的嚎叫突击队的成员，他收回视线，赶紧用毛毯把巴基裹好。

”确实不好。“巴基皱眉，”我只是想给你件礼物，就象那些傻白甜片子里演的。加上有人说公共场合会让我们更性奋。但是好像不适合我们。”

史蒂夫放松的叹口气，”是的，我感觉不好。“

”嗯，毕竟我是如此一个道德高尚的小伙子。“巴基大言不惭的下结论。

史蒂夫咳了一声。巴基瞪他。

”那我回去睡觉了？“巴基扯好毛毯，慢吞吞的从史蒂夫的膝盖上爬下来。

史蒂夫搂住了他，把巴基连同毛毯一起收到自己的怀里。“别。我还没拆礼物呢。“他轻声咬了一口巴基的耳廓，感受到怀里的身体不由自主的颤抖了一下。

”那？“巴基喘息着，眼睛半阖，浅蓝色的眼睛里露出和史蒂夫一样的欲求。

”这里有个地下室。“

巴基咬着嘴唇，”那还等什么？“他眼睛里闪烁着光芒，就象每年圣诞树顶端的那颗小星星。

 

尼克在外面转了一圈，他当真去巡逻了，估摸着时间差不多才回来。他先轻轻的敲了下门，以为会听到里面的人手忙脚乱收拾的声音。但是门瞬间就打开了，大厅里灯火通明，美食和酒类都摆上桌，之前放在上面的地图和资料都好好的收在了一边。

巡逻回来的人和睡了前半夜的队员大部分都在开怀畅饮，那些香肠黄油奶酪和啤酒以惊人的速度消失不见。开门的达姆开心的给了尼克一个拥抱。

”圣诞快乐！“

”圣诞快乐！“尼克放开达姆，走进屋子，和每一个人打招呼拥抱。也有巡逻累了不想庆祝的，远远的躺在角落呼呼大睡。

他没看到史蒂夫，也没有看到巴基。

”嗨，酒没了，谁再去搞点？“有人大叫着，用空杯子砸得哐哐响。

”地下室还有一些，我去抗，好像他们还有一些白兰地。“达姆高高兴兴的搓着手，向地下室走去，尼克跟了上去。

”我和你一起去拿。“他和达姆说，”你们看到史蒂夫和巴基了没有？“

”没呢，“达姆摸着下巴，他的反应总是很快。”我们起来就没看到他们……巴基的衣服倒是在……嗯……“

他看着尼克，恍然大悟。

地下室的门就在眼前。尼克和达姆沉默的对视了一下，然后两个人和往常一样石头剪刀布比划了一下。尼克获胜。

于是达姆小心的走了过去，贴着地下室的门听了一会儿，他的脸红了。这很不容易，因为他是那种红脖子，脸老是红彤彤的。

他更加小心的走了回来，然后小声抱怨：”我感觉很不好，下次应该你去旁听。我一点也不想听到罗杰斯队长说那些话。“

”哪些话？“尼克下意识的询问，接着连忙澄清，”不，我也不想知道。我们，嗯，就去说酒没了吧？”

“那些人不会善罢甘休的。我记得外面有点空酒桶，兑点水对付一下吧。”

“我觉得是水里兑点酒——就这么干吧。”

“圣诞快乐。”

“你也是，队长也是，巴基也是。圣诞快乐。尼克，你想不想知道我听到了什么？”

“不，闭嘴。”

 

end

*来自来自 失焦：卡帕战地摄影手记 第132页。

 

大家圣诞快乐！XD


End file.
